


On Strange Tides

by angel_scoggins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Knotting, Anal Sex, Angel Sex, Biting, Breeding, Creampie, Cum drinking, Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, F/M, Grooming, Handcuffs, Hermaphrodites, Kidnapping, Knotting, Licking, Mermaid Sex, Multiple Creampies, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Other, mermaid gang bang of human woman, virgin knotting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 22:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17475845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_scoggins/pseuds/angel_scoggins
Summary: AU where Lucifer and TFW are trying to get out of the apocalypse world and end up on the wrong side of a pack of werewolf infected mermaids. The curse has made them insatiable, along with giving them the ability to knot their prey. As their boat is under attack, TFW manages to help save Jack from being taken. But Lucifer and a female deputy are not so lucky...





	On Strange Tides

“Be extra careful. We sent three search parties over this lake. Only one came back alive.”

Sam could hear the fear in Bobby’s voice as the search party made its way onto the small boat and made its way through the mist on the lake. He tried to remember a time when he had seen the other Bobby, THEIR Bobby, sound that frightened of something, but he couldn’t think of one. The man standing before him now, wearing fatigues and the weight of an entire world on his shoulders, was not a man that Sam Winchester knew. He was just a stranger wearing a familiar face.

“What are we talking about here, ghost ships, pirates?” Dean let out a dark, mirthless chuckle. “I think you’ll find we can handle ourselves.”

Bobby shook his head, looking at the hunter like he was a complete imbecile. “This ain’t nothing like what’s in your world,boy. Things changed around here when the humans started getting killed off. Monsters started eating their own. With some nasty results.”

“Like the vamps, uh, Sammy?”

Sam ignored the voice of Lucifer calling out from the back of the boat. He had made sure that he and Jack had gotten in the front, while Castiel, Gabe and Dean had formed a ring around the fallen archangel. The memory of waking up covered in blood, the devil the only thing keeping him from being torn apart by a pack of ravenous vamps, still haunted him. He had thought for so long that he had escaped whatever hold Lucifer had had over him. That he was finally free. But, in the end, not even death had been able to sever the link between them.

“Mermaids.” Bobby said the word like it was poison on his tongue.

Dean let out a real chuckle. “You’re scared of Ariel?”

Bobby rolled his eyes.

A loud splashing came from the back of the boat. Followed by a high pitched wail as one of the human refugees, a tiny woman dressed in a deputy’s uniform, went down into the dark depths. Sam ran over to the edge to try to pull her out, but there was no sign of her. Not even a ripple on the water’s surface. Nothing.

“What was that,” Dean demanded.

Bobby let out an aggravated sigh. “Once most of us humans were gone, the mermaids had nothing to feed off of but whatever monsters came to the water’s edge to drink. Some of them happened to be werewolves. The curse got into their blood. Mutated em. Where a werewolf is driven by hunger, a mermaid is driven by lust. The curse had made them insatiable. They’ll attempt to breed with anything and everything. Usually killing it in the process.”

“Can’t you kill them?” Dean, even with threat of the archangel Michael following at their heels, Dean was still a hunter first and foremost. The chance to kill another menace to the human race to tempting to pass up.

“Hard to kill hybrids, son. It’s trial and error. And not enough left of us now to do either.”

Sam relaxed a little as they finally reached the shore, starts to stand up, when the boat suddenly lurches forward. He whips his head around. Jack, eyes shining a bright shade of gold, was being dragged out of the back of the boat. Cas had hold of his back legs while Gabriel was flung over Jack’s back, trying to stab at the attacker with his archangel blade.

“Jack,” Sam yelled, but he was shoved to the side of the boat as Lucifer pushed past him. The angel’s eyes glowing an unearthly shade of red.

Lucifer pulled Gabriel away from his son, flinging him across the boat and right into Sam. They fell over together, arms and legs tangled up at the bottom of the boat. Sam just barely missed getting speared through the heart with the archangel blade clutched tightly in Gabriel’s hand.

By the time Sam finally managed to get to his feet, Lucifer was gone.

Dean and Cas were busy throwing a towel over Jack, trying to dry him off. The young nephilim was freezing, teeth chattering as he uttered things about yellow eyes and sharp teeth. Then he started asking questions about his father. Which only served to enrage Dean.

“We don’t have time to go back for him. You ask me, the weremaids, or whatever the hell they are, they did us a favor. I’d send em a big old fruit basket if I could.”

“He saved me.” Jack got to his feet. His lips may have trembled and his voice may have broke a little, but Jack didn’t back down. “He saved me from them. We can’t just leave him.”

Sam moved to stand by Jack’s side, placing his hand on the boy’s shoulder. “I know that you don’t understand this right now. But someday, you will. It’s very important that we get out of here, Jack. That we get these people out of here. We don’t have a lot of time. Please.”

It took a lot of convincing on all their parts but, finally, Jack relented and they were able to move forward on their journey to the human refugee camp. Sam felt a nagging feeling as they left the shore. Something wasn’t right. He would have thought that the death of Lucifer would be a bigger moment than this. That he would feel like leaping for joy or that a weight had been lifted off of him. But instead all that he felt was hollow inside. The memories of what had passed between himself and the archangel as etched into his memory as they had ever been.

********************************************************************************************************

Ariachne watched as the other mermaids several feet away from her enjoyed themselves with the human woman on the shore. Many years ago, before the end of times, there had been male and female mermaids. But, as the war for survival had dragged on, the men had all been lost to wars and skirmishes over females. As often happens in such instances, nature finds a way. And, after the werewolf curse had befallen them, the females started growing a sharp bone in their abdomens that was covered with tissue that would swell up for breeding. Along with a large knot that would keep them inside their partners. Not being able to breed each other, they had taken to mounting other monsters and the occasional human. Human females were especially desirable, since they still had the hope of saving their dwindling race.

She had been left to guard the human mongrel, his hands already tied behind his back by the human. He laid next to her on the shore, his eyes closed as if in slumber. As a beta, she was not allowed to knot the human female, but her sisters had taken pity on her and brought the man back to her as a gift. She looked down upon him, tracing his strong jaw beneath her finger.

His eyes snapped open.

The mermaid screamed for a split second before he grabbed her by the throat, intent on throttling the life out of her. Ariachne opened her mouth wide, flashing him her razor sharp fangs. They thrashed against each other, the human surprisingly strong beneath her. They rolled around in the sand, the man’s hand tight around her throat. At last, she was able to sink her teeth into his arm, releasing the venom into his blood.

“What did you,” the man’s voice trailed off as he released her, moving off of her and onto his back once more.

The old stories had left out the part that mermaids were much like vampires, with fangs and a thirst for the blood of other creatures. Their venom created a kind of bliss that had lured many a man straight into the sea. Araichne looked over her shoulder at her sisters, busy taking tuns knotting the kidnapped human woman. Her naked body was covered in bite marks, the venom coursing through her veins producing such wondrous sensations that being mounted by monsters didn’t frighten her. Two were busy trying to shove their dripping members down her throat as another was pulling their knot out. Then another mermaid took that ones place. And on and on. Ariachne knew that, though they had plans to breed the female, the biting and the breeding would not stop until she was dead.

Ariachne turned back to her human companion. Once more, she traced the length of his jaw. She could tell that her venom was working, his beautiful blue eyes were glazed as they looked into her own.

“I wonder what you are, pretty one,” the mermaid mused, busy tearing away the wet clothes clinging to his powerful body. As a beta, she had only been able to admire the human body from afar. The beauty of the delicate and soft female form, the curve of the legs, the swell of the hips. The wet treasure hidden between the legs. How often she had longed to knot herself in that place, as she had seen her sisters do. But, looking at the male beside her, there was no denying that a man’s form was beautiful as well.

“You look human, but you smell off,” Ariachne bent down to sniff his chest, slowly licking one of his hard nipples. The human shuddered, his back arching against her. The mermaid smile.

Taking her time, she kissed and licked her way along his body. She loved how he tasted under her tongue, salty but with a darker, more sinister flavor as well. She thought for a moment about what it might be, than decided licking him was like licking a burned wound. Pushing the thought from her mind, she allowed her hands to wander down his body until they came to his hard cock resting on his belly. The venom had given him a fierce erection that would last for hours. Which was a good thing, since it would lessen some of the pain of Ariachne knotting him over and over again.

“Just relax. It will make your last hours on earth a lot easier,” she tells him, running her tongue along his cock.

She loved how he tasted, licking every inch of his member before lifting it up to suck his balls up into her mouth. Her finger sought out his asshole, letting her saliva wet it up before plunging it inside of him. He was so damn tight. She moaned as she sucked his cock and plunged her finger in and out of his tight, virgin hole. Her own cock had come out of its sheath and was ejaculating a warm white fluid all over the man’s legs. He shuddered, rocking against her as the combined sensations of being fucked, sucked and come on overwhelmed him.

Not able to wait any longer, Araichne flipped him over onto his back and laid on top of him, sparing only a minute to put some saliva onto her cock before thrusting the thing rod into his ass. He let out a loud moan, arching back into her scaly body. Orgasm overtook her as she felt his walls tighten around her, a strong pulsing emanating from her internal testicles as she filled his ass up with cum and her cock swelled up to ten times its regular size. She grabbed his ass, shoving herself in and out of him in deep, powerful thrusts, Glancing over at her sisters, still enthralled with using all the holes available to them on the captured female deputy, she felt a new understanding of them and why they spent all their time dragging monsters into the bowels of the lake. This moment, breeding a living thing, was a small piece of heaven in a fiendish lake of hell. And she loved every minute of it.

The knot came faster than she anticipated, the growing pressure making both her and her human lover gasp and cry out. Her come came out with greater force, the orgasms deeper and hotter within her. Araichne arched her back, her hands fisting and going deeper into the dirt. It felt like her entire soul was going into the human’s ass. She stilled inside of him, unable to keep thrusting since the knot had swelled out to its fullest. The mermaid laid on his back, panting, feeling the need for sleep coming over her even as the orgasms continued to swell inside of her, her body focused on putting as much seed inside of her mate as it could to produce young.

She took the time of rest to lick the male’s shoulders and back, grooming him the way her kind did their young. Her tongue also went over his head of shaggy blond hair, removing all of the dirt deeply embedded there. She moved his arms aside and cleaned his armpits, enjoying his masculine smell. He was so different from her and her sisters. So pretty. She began to wonder how long she could keep him alive before exhaustion, combined with the venom flowing in his veins, would kill him.

Ariachne looked down at the man, a frown suddenly creasing her brow. In this moment, she had never felt so connected to another living thing. Her life had always been following along behind her pack, never being fully accepted by them. They had laughed at her. Tossed her their scraps, since she was not allowed to hunt. The only mercy they had ever shown her was not bashing her head in with a rock when her beta status had been revealed at sexual maturity. They were monsters. And now, thanks to giving into her mutated nature, she was just like them. Taking what didn’t belong to her. Preying on the helpless and the innocent. Just like them.

When the knot had gone down enough, she pulled out of the man’s ass, a long gush of come squirting out of him and flowing out over the sand.

Ariachne flipped him over, her mouth and hands going to his still erect cock.

“Please. Please,” The man begged. More than likely the venom was starting to wear off and the urge to come to release the pressure that had built up inside of him was driving him mad.

The mermaid looked him in the eyes, allowing herself, regardless of how guilty she felt, to enjoy how his eyes glazed over with pleasure as she plunged him in and out of her mouth. Her hands cradling his balls as she deep throated him over and over again. She reached up, twirling a finger around one of his pretty nipples, rolling it and then pinching it between her fingers.

The man gave one loud groan, eyes closing as he filled up her mouth with squirt after squirt of come. She pinched his nipple a little harder as he was coming back down from his high, rewarded with a small tremble throughout his entire body.

“Good boy,” Ariachne told him, swallowing the last of his come.

She then turned to drag her body back into the lake. A glance over to where her sisters had been was enough to let her know that he was safe for now. They were nowhere to be seen. They would have taken her to one of the underwater caves. To rest up so that they could prolong the breeding as long as they.

“Wait.”

She turned. The human had turned over onto his back and sat up to face her. He was a wondrous sight, naked and wet, hair all messed up and lips swelled from kisses.  
“Thank you. For showing me what I am,” she told him, before plunging back into the dark waters from where she came.

A large, scaled pink set of fins was the last he ever saw of her.

Lucifer waited until she was gone to break the cuffs that held his hands behind his back.


End file.
